Betrunken
by Mila07
Summary: Bella hatte zu viel Tequila... und Paul fährt sie heim. PWP


**1. Außer der extrem dürftigen Storyline gehört mir nichts aus dem Twilight-Universum. Demensprechend verdiene ich hieran leider auch nichts.**

2. Das ist ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus einer meiner Storys, der ganz ohne Zusammenhang gelesen werden kann, da er - Überraschung - keine Storyline hat ;-)

Tatsächlich ist die eigentliche "große" Story drum herum eine Bella/Jacob, Bella/Sam Geschichte... naja, was nicht alles passieren kann, wenn man zum 1. Mal im Leben Alkohol trinkt und es dann gleich so übertreibt ^^

**Betrunken**

Bella war absolut betrunken.

Sie hatte noch nie Alkohol getrunken, nicht einmal ein Glas Sekt zu Silvester.

Und dann hatte sie gleich mit Tequila angefangen.

"Hey Bells... soll ich dich nach Hause bringen? Du siehst nicht aus, als könntest du selbst fahren." Ihr Spitzname war mittlerweile im ganzen Rudel bekannt und alle nannten sie zumindest hin und wieder so.

"Ohhh... Paaauuullll...," lallte sie und sah sich interessiert um, doch niemand außer Paul schien zu bemerken, dass es für sie definitiv Zeit war, nach Hause zu fahren.

"Waruuuum nich..."

Bella stand auf und wankte auf die Toilette, um den 30 minütigen Heimweg überstehen zu können.

Kaum aus Sams Haus raus, wurde ihr so richtig schwindelig und Paul hielt sie an der Taille aufrecht und schob sie bis zu seinem alten dunkelblauen Pick-up.

"Heeeeyyy... dein und mein Auto könnten Geschwischter sein...," klärte sie ihn euphorisch auf, als sie seinen Wagen sah und Paul machte sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, er nickte nur augenrollend und setzte sie auf den Beifahrersitz, ehe er die Tür schloß.

Er setzte sich und startete den Motor.

"Ist Charlie zu Hause?" fragte er, um sich darauf vorbereiten zu können, wie und wo er Bella abladen konnte.

"Neeiiiin... er arbeitet bisch um sechsssss," kicherte sie und lehnte sich aus dem offenen Fenster, um sich den Fahrtwind um die Nase wehen zu lassen.

Der Schwindel hatte nachgelassen, aber sie fühlte sich immer noch merkwürdig. So als würde sie jemand anderes steuern und nicht sie selbst.

Als Bellas Zuhause in Sicht kam, atmete Paul erleichtert auf. Er hatte nett sein wollen, aber es war anstrengend, eine betrunkene Frau herumzukutschieren.

Bella öffnete die Autotür, fiel und lag promt im Matsch der Einfahrt.

Sie spuckte und prustete und lachte sich halb krumm und Paul stieg seufzend aus und sammelte das durchgedrehte Mädchen vom Boden auf.

Er trug sie bis zur Haustür und nahm sich den Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche.

Drinnen angekommen trug er sie kurzerhand die Treppe nach oben und setzte sie erst im Badezimmer wieder ab.

"Was mach´n wir´n im Badezimmer?" nuschelte Bella grinsend und wankte so stark, dass Paul sie am Oberarm festhalten musste.

"Du musst duschen. Deine Haare sind voller Schlamm. Wo ist die Waschmaschine?" Er schob sie zur Toilette und drückte sie auf den geschlossenen Sitz. "Unt´n... neben´er Küche... aber was willst du mit meiner Waschmaschine, Pauuuliii?"

Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Guck dich an. Los jetzt, raus aus den Klamotten."

Bella riss die Augen auf. "Isch kann mich doch nich auszieh´n..."

"Und warum nicht?" Paul grinste anzüglich. "Meinst du, ich hab noch nie ne Frau nackt gesehen?"

"Doooch... bestimmt schon huuunderte. Gibts huuunderte von Frauen in La Push und Forks?" fragte sie ihn ernst und jetzt war er derjenige, der überrascht war. "Wie kommst du denn auf hunderte, Bella?"

"Alle sagen, dass du jede Woche ne andere hast... und so wie du aussiehst..." Sie nickte überzeugt.

"Du hältst mich also für... was, sexy?"

Bella runzelte die Stirn und musterte ihn ernsthaft von Kopf bis Fuß, ehe sie nickte.

Paul fand das Gespräch mittlerweile wirklich unterhaltsam, doch Bella zitterte bereits vor Kälte, deshalb ergriff er die Initiative und zog ihr mit einer schnellen Bewegung das schlammige, nasse Sweatshirt und das Top, das sie darunter trug über den Kopf. Der Schwung riss sie fast vom Sitz und sie fuhr ihn schockiert an: "Heeyyy!"

Sie wollte nach ihrer Kleidung greifen, aber Paul warf sie in die Ecke vom Badezimmer.

"Komm schon, Swan. Du bist kalt, nass und verdreckt, du musst heiß duschen, sonst holst du dir ne verdammte Lungenentzündung."

Er zog sie an den Oberarmen in den Stand und öffnete ohne weitere Diskussionen Knopf und Reißverschluß ihrer Jeans, ehe Bella erstaunlich kräftig nach seiner Hand griff und ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick musterte.

"Was?"

"Du kannscht mich nich auszieh´n."

Eine Feststellung.

Eine falsche, das würde Paul ihr beweisen.

Allerdings würde es schwierig werden, ihr die hautenge, nasse Hose auszuziehen, wenn sie nicht ein bisschen kooperieren würde.

"Ha! Du musst duschen. Sofort." Er stellte sie ohne weiteres direkt in die Dusche, nahm die Brause in die Hand und stellte das Wasser an. Während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser warm wurde, ignorierte er Bellas gequietschten Protest und hielt sie mit der anderen Hand an Ort und Stelle. Was sich als nicht ganz erfolgreich erwies, als sie rutschte und trotz seines Halts mit dem Kopf an die Fliesen stieß.

Paul knurrte genervt und stieg kurzerhand zu Bella in die Dusche, um sie mit dem freien Arm umschlingen und so besser festhalten zu können. Es schadete wohl auch nichts, wenn er sie mit seinem überhitzten Körper schon vorwärmte.

"PAUUL!" rief sie schockiert, doch er verdrehte nur seine Augen, ihm machte das hier auch nur unwesentlich mehr Spaß als ihr.

Endlich war das Wasser warm und er hielt den Duschkopf ohne Vorwarnung über ihren Kopf, was sie erneut quiecken ließ.

Aber es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, ehe das Zittern nachließ und sie sich entspannte.

Paul lockerte seinen Griff, spülte sich selbst den Schlamm ab und drehte Bella mit dem Rücken zu sich, um auch ihre Vorderseite abspülen zu können. Unter seiner flachen Hand spannte sie ihren Bauch an und ein merkwürdig gequältes Geräusch kam aus ihrem Mund.

"Alles ok? Wenn du kotzen musst, sag bitte Bescheid. Das würde jetzt echt noch fehlen, an diesem verdammten...," er hielt plötzlich inne und sog mit geblähten Nasenflügeln langsam die neblige Luft ein.

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht und obwohl er wusste, dass das keine gute Idee sein konnte, reagierte sein Körper unmittelbar auf den Geruch von Bellas Erregung.

"Scheiße, Bella," fluchte Paul und schloß kurz seine Augen.

Er musste hier weg.

Er war sicherlich kein Gentleman und es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich, dass sie eigentlich Jacob gehörte, aber er _wollte _nichts mit dem Vampirliebchen anfangen.

Blöd nur, dass sein Schwanz das offenbar anders sah, denn der drängte sich unmissverständlich an ihren Rücken.

Was natürlich auch von Bella nicht unbemerkt bleiben konnte.

Ihr Geruch verstärkte sich um ein vielfaches und sie drückte sich automatisch an ihn.

"Verdammte Scheiße."

Er hängte den Duschkopf in seine Halterung und griff dann an ihre Kehle, wo er ihren raschen Puls und ihr hartes Schlucken an seinen Fingern spürte.

Ihre subtile Angst machte ihn unweigerlich an.

"Weißt du, was du hier machst, Vampirliebchen?" knurrte er tief und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich.

Bellas Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und sie sah nicht aus, als würde sie ihm antworten.

Sie tat es trotzdem und überraschte ihn damit.

"Ich bin kein... kein V-Vampirliebchen. Wir haben nie...," sie schluckte und schlug die Augen nieder.

Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.

Paul streifte ihren Kiefer leicht mit seinen Lippen und Bella keuchte überrascht.

Er hielt sie weiter an der Kehle und wanderte mit der anderen Hand ohne Umwege in ihre geöffnete Jeans. Bella stöhnte so laut, dass das Geräusch von den gefliesten Wänden widerhallte, noch bevor er sie berührt hatte.

"Oh Baby...," schurrte er an ihrem Hals, "so feucht... "

Ihr Atem ging so schnell, dass er schon damit rechnete, dass sie hyperventilierte.

Er bewegte seinen Mittelfinger über ihre Klit und senkte seine Zähne sanft in die Haut an ihrem Hals.

Bellas Hüfte bewegte sich automatisch seiner Hand entgegen. Sie stemmte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand, die andere fasste hinter sich und an die Rückseite von Pauls Oberschenkel.

"Fuck!" Er stieß seine Hüfte vor und schüttelte zeitgleich den Kopf, um nicht ganz den Verstand zu verlieren.

"Du bist so verdammt eng..." Er stellte sich vor, wie sie sich um seinen Schwanz anfühlen würde und schob einen zweiten Finger in sie. Mit dem Daumen bearbeitete er weiterhin sanft ihre Klit.

Bella keuchte und stöhnte und war zu betrunken, um sich dafür zu schämen, wie sie es sonst getan hätte.

Paul ließ ihren Hals los und riss ihren BH in einer kurzen Bewegung auseinander, ehe er eine ihrer Brüste ganz umfasste und ihren Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger drückte.

"P-Paul..." Er spürte, dass sie enger wurde. "Paul!"

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht sicher war, was geschah und was sie tun sollte.

Konnte das sein?

"Ich hab dich, ganz locker... lass es einfach passieren." Er erhöhte den Druck seines Daumens und rollte ihren Nippel zwischen seinen Fingern, während er seinen Schwanz durch seine Shorts durch an ihrem nackten Rücken rieb.

"Oh... oh, Paul..."

Er biss in die Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter und sie erstarrte für einen Moment komplett, ehe er spürte, wie sie um seine Finger herum zuckte.

Er ließ sie ihren Orgasmus auf seiner Hand ausreiten, brachte sich aber mit seiner anderen Hand selbst zum Abschluß, ehe sie noch ganz von ihrem eigenen Höhenflug gelandet war. Sie hatte ihn an den Rand seiner Beherrschung gebracht, ohne ihn auch nur berührt zu haben.

Paul war absolut ahnungslos, wie das hatte geschehen können.

Bella wachte auf, als ihr Kopf zu explodierten schien.

Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und verfluchte sich für diese Idee, denn es machte die Kopfschmerzen noch wütender und brachte dazu noch ihren Magen zum Rebellieren. Sie schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig ins Badezimmer, aber der Abfalleimer in ihrem Zimmer bewahrte sie wenigstens vor größerer Sauerei.

Wie war sie eigentlich nach Hause gekommen? War sie etwa gefahren? In ihrem Zustand? Oder hatte Jake sie gebracht? Aber der hatte doch auch getrunken...

Nur Emily und Paul waren nüchtern geblieben. Und Sam war sicherlich nicht so besoffen gewesen, dass er sie hatte selbst fahren lassen.

Sie presste beide Hände auf ihren Magen.

Miese Idee. Sie beugte sich wieder über den Eimer und dachte gleichzeitig, was jeder Mensch nach einer solchen Nacht dachte:

Zu viel Alkohol.

Sie würde das Zeug nie wieder anrühren, das schwor sie sich selbst.


End file.
